


New Beginning

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been home too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

Adrienne slowly woke, feeling the absence of her husband by her side, a sign that he’d been home _too long_. It was going to be especially hard for her when he left again.

She sighed, legs sliding out from under the blankets, bare feet resting on the floor.

“Billie?”

A soft murmuring sound near the window was the only reply. She looked over to where he sat, wrapped in an afghan.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice was so small, frail.

She went to him then, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“This is only a new beginning.”


End file.
